


My lovers, my colleagues, my best friends and enemies.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, DadSchlatt, Gen, Good guy Schlatt, Little bit of angst, Oops, Pogtopia, Tschlatt, Villain Wilbur Soot, everyones reactions, family au, he isnt nice, manburg, single and combined chapters, sue me I like it, tubbo grows horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: Tubbo took a bite out of a golden apple 9 days ago, he's finally ready to show everyone what happened.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: DreamSMP [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 46
Kudos: 759





	1. Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> title from "I'm sorry boris" by wilbur soot
> 
> some people will have combined chapters like 2 people in one chapter and some will have their own chapters.  
> These chapters are going to be short, just easier than trying to drag things out.  
> single chapters will be put out first then double.

9 days. 

It’s been 9 days since he bit the apple,

9 days since his head started to hurt and didn’t stop hurting. 

9 days since he's put on Quackitys beanie.

He was standing in his room staring at himself, there were small horns sprouting from atop of his head.

He had to meet Tommy in an hour, they had a secret meeting place in a flower field plenty far from the reigns of Schlatt and Wilbur, Tommy stumbled across it 2 months ago.

He told Schlatt some lame excuse to leave and told him he’d see him later, it was a good distance so he started his journey.

He was worried of what Tommy would say or do when he saw them, scratch that,

He was terrified.  
\--------------------  
He pushed the tree branches aside, it was turning into fall and the trees were all different shades of oranges, yellows and reds. There sat Tommy on a tree stump, he doesn’t remember when it fell but it’s been gone a long time.

He was wearing his usual red and white shirt with a long sleeve white shirt under it, it just was getting cold enough to where he had to layer. 

“Tubbo! Man I thought you got caught because you’re late, and you’re never late.” he walks over and engulfs Tubbo in a hug, he returns it forgetting how warm he was.

Tubbo pushes him away, :Tommy, I have something serious I need to talk to you about,” Tommy's eyes go wide and worriedness washes over his face.

Tubbo grands his hand and brings him to the tree stump, he sets him down and shuffles back from him.

“Are...are you okay Tubbo? Did Schlatt hurt you?” Tubbo shakes his head and you can hear Tommy sigh in relief.

He brings his hand up to his head, he inhales deeply before ripping it off his head, there just barely visible are 2 small brown horns. He exhales and sees Tommy's face, his eyes are blown wide and his mouth is agape.

He looks more shocked than mad.

“Tub- Tubbo you’re, you’re growing horns??” he brings his hand up to his mouth and stands up, he slowly walks towards Tubbo. 

He lets him.

He reaches out and touches them softly, Tubbo stands still.

“You’re, you’re not mad?” Tommy shakes his head, “I mean I am a little bit but I think they’re cool.”

He huffs out a sigh and hugs Tommy.

“Are you going to show anyone else, Dose Schlatt even know?” Tubbo looks up at Tommy,

“No he doesn’t know but he’s on the list.”

They sat and talked for another hour or two before he had to return home, he knew Schlatt would be worried sooner or later.


	2. Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Tommy Tubbo walks back home and sees Shclatt  
> 1 down 6 more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this seemed like less words than it is cause of the way I wrote it, starting three soon.

After walking home, Schlatt was sitting on the bench in front of the house, his jacket was off and his sleeves were rolled up.

He looked as if he just got done boxing, he was holding a glass of something and sweating a lot.

He stumbles over to him and plops down next to him, “Hey schlatt whatcha doin?”

Tubbo put his beanie back on when he saw Marburg come into view, sure it’s getting colder out but his hair was sweaty underneath it.

“Nothin much kiddo, just enjoyin the cool hours.” He looks over at tubbo and smiles, he returns it.

“I have to talk to you about something.” Schlatt sips his drink and glance's back over to him, “Hope it’s nothin bad kiddo.”

“No, no, just regarding the apple I ate all those days ago.” Schlatt puts his drink on the ground and turns fully towards him, he grabs Tubbos upper arms. 

He's shaking him as he's talking to him, “Are you horns growing in?!” a giant smile is plastered on his face, shaking Tubbo makes his hat fall off.

Due to the horns growing so fat they’re just barely still small enough to fit under the hat.

Tubbo can hear schlatt gasping and stops shaking tubbo, he reaches up to touch them.

“Oh Tubbo they’re beautiful, I didn’t think they were growing to grow in.” he’s laughing quietly as he moves his hands to cup Tubbos.

“Do you like them? Do they hurt? We can cut them off if you don’t like them..” Tubbo is in awe at how he reacted, he’s stuttering out an answer “Yeah- yeah I like them, they hurt only sometimes, like in the early morning or I get bad headaches.”

Schlatt jumps up with Tubbo and pulls him into a hug, he’s never seen him this excited before, “Let’s hold a party or, or a festival to celebrate this!” He was spinning with Tubbo still in his arms.

Tubbo was laughing and holding on, “Schlatt I haven’t told everyone I want too yet.” 

Schlatt sets him down, “Then hurry and tell everyone I’m so over the moon excited.” He was huffing and sweating more now but his smile never left his face.

“Did, how did the apple do this?” 

“It’s got magical properties kid, It made me grow my own horns.” He flicks his own set of horns and lets go of Tubbo, “Hey kid, hurry and tell everyone you want so we can celebrate.”

He nods vigorously and sets off.


	3. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo walks to pogtopia to see Wilbur and Techno.  
> but it's just Wilbur when he arrives,  
> 2/7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was planned from the beginning how Wilbur would react and it's not good.  
> Wilbur is a villain in this case so he isnt very nice and he's lost all his marbles so.
> 
> I made a playlist on Spotify of all the songs from my works. like uh each smp title is based off a song and I made a playlist for them, would you like to listen to it? I'll share it next chapter. 
> 
> combined chapters comin up!

He was walking towards pogtopia to see Wilbur and techno, He was more scared of how Wilbur would react compared to Tommy.

And he was terrified of Tommy.

He sees pog come into the distance and his palms grow sweaty, he’s nervous. 

He moves the dirt barricade and steps inside, he hears noise from below so he starts making his way downstairs, The voices grow closer and it's Wilbur and Tommy. 

He approaches them, they’re standing around a small table Wilbur built a while back, there on it lays a map of Manburg. It makes him sick to his stomach.

Tommy sees him and sees that his beanie is back on, he glances at Wilbur before saying to him we needed to talk alone and Tommy disappears. 

Wilbur turns towards Tubbo. He's got a crazed smile on his face, “Hey Tubbo, haven’t seen you in a while, what's that all about?” 

“O-oh right, well you see I got sick, for a while and I couldn’t do much besides go to the restroom and eat.” He scratches the back of his neck and gulps hard.

“Ah I see, well welcome back home Tubbo.” He turns back around.

Home...He wouldn’t describe pog as home, more of…

A hole in the wall.

“Wil-Wilbur, I came here to talk to you.” Wilbur turns his head to look at Tubbo before Turning fully around. Tubbo fiddles with his now green tie.

He slowly and shakily reaches up to his head and pulls off Big Q’s hat.

Wilbur's eyes go wide as he sees Tubbos tiny horns, he slowly approaches Tubbo and he backs away.

“Wil please don’t get so close.” He raises his arm in front of him and the other over his chest. Wilbur doesn’t listen and he backs Tubbo into a corner.

“Why, who, how, how did this happen?” his voice is low and Tubbo is scared.

“Schlatt offered me an apple 9 days ago and they started to grow. Do...do you hate me now?” He can feel his eyes grow watery, he slides down against the wall until he feels his butt hit the floor.

Wilbur leans over him and slams his fist against the wall, he can feel pieces of the stone bounce off his head, he's sobbing now.

Wilbur's grabs the front of Tubbos suit and hoists him up, not enough to where he’s standing and his legs are scratching the ground to stand. His hands are gripping Wilbur's wrists.

“Leave and never ever come back here or talk to one of my men ever again.” His voice is full of venom as he spits at Tubbo. Tubbo nods while sobbing and he’s dropped to the floor.

Wilbur steps away and Tubbo rushes to his feet and stumbles up the stairs.

He feels the cool air hit his hot and tear stained face. 

What has Wilbur become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for evil Wilbur.


	4. T + D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tubbo "talked" to Wilbur he stumbles on his wat home and crosses paths with Techno and Dream.  
> 3/7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah okay so what is I changed it to dadschlatt and the family au sue me.  
> Anyways big brother Tech coming into play.  
> there's also dream sure.

As Tubbo was wiping his tears and walking home he saw Techno and Dream fishing in a pond, they were laughing and talking, unannounced of Tubbos presence. 

He accidently stepped on a stick alerting them and Techno jumped up grabbing his Netherite axe and pointing it towards where Tubbo stood, he can hear them both breath a sigh of relief. 

Tubbo steps into the dying light of the sun and Techno gasps at the sight, he swiftly walks over to tubbo, he drops to his knees in front of tubbo and softly puts his hands around Tubbos face.

He wipes at Tubbos' tears and pulls his face to his chest, his left hand is holding his face and the right rests atop his head. 

His hand on his head finds itself wrapping around the base of Tubbos horn, he still holds Tubbo to his chest, feeling Tubbos arms wrap around him.

“What...What happened Tubbo?” His voice is low but not like Wilbur's, it’s laced with concern and weary.

“I, I, went t-to talk to Wilbur about my horns and he…” He’s inaudible around his sniffles and hiccups, Techno just shushes him and moves his hand that was on his head to rub his back.

They can hear Dream walking over and he crouches in front of tubbo, he extends an arm and rubs Tubbos upper arm.

“Did he hurt you Tubbo? I’ll go back and have a chat with him if he did.” Dreams mask was pushed to the side so Tubbo could see his face, he was worried but had anger in his eyes.

Not anger towards himself but towards the man in question. 

“He yelled at me and told me to leave and never come back.” his arms around Techno squeeze him harder, to reassure himself that he’s still there and wouldn’t leave him.

“But kid, I’m not a part of Pog anymore, so he probably meant only Tommy. But Tommy could never stay away from you.” Tubbo nods his head, it’s still pressed to his chest and it’s warm, unlike Wilbur's cold.

He finally pushes himself away from Techno and looks him in the eyes, only to immediately look back to the ground. 

“Are...do you hate me?” Tech huffs out and smiles while putting his hand in between Tubbos horns, “Course not kid, how could a hybrid like myself hate another?” 

“I while not a hybrid don’t hate you either Tubboat.” Dream smiles and gently pats Tubbo on the back, he feels at him within Techs arms.

He’s glad Schlatt let him in the family.

“I have to find Quack and Fundy before nightfall, they’re the last I want to tell. Ya know, before dad throws a giant festival.” he rolls his eyes at the thought.

“Heh, I saw them going towards home, they were fishing with us.” Techo softly pats Tubbos head before standing back up and walking towards where he was fishing, his cape resides on the ground along with his crown.

He seems at peace out here, like he doesn't need to put forth this godly character when he’s with Dream, it’s nice.

Tubbo nods his head and sets off towards home, Quacks beanie was lost within pogtopia, he’ll apologize to him about it later.


	5. Q + F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo walks home form seeing his oldest brother and sees the other two.  
> 5/7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels rushed? and short despite being almost 500 words.   
> sorry if it feels short or incomplete but you can't milk something for more than it's worth. 
> 
> I have Mr. eatpant content comin up, I love Connor dearly and he deserves to be on the smp lol.
> 
> (btw Connor will be written as a person who likes to be touchy feely with people, like that's how he shows love cause it'll fit the plot of some fics better.)

Tubbo sees them, they’re sitting on the bench outside of their home, his real home.

They’re chatting about something while Fundy is scraping the scales from some of the fish, it doesn't seem they’ve caught too many.

They see Tubbo and are calling to him, he smiles.

“Hey tubbo, haven’t seen you all day where ya been?” Quack is excited to see him, the warmth in his voice fills his chest. 

“Oh just been around, showing off people these!” He lowers his head and makes stupid sound effects and Fundy gasps and Quack yells in excitement.

Fundy tackles Tubbo in a hug, he spins them around. Of course one hybrid is excited to see another.

Despite not being real siblings, Quackity and Fundy are the best siblings a guy can have, Tubbo knows this better than anyone.

Fundy sets Tubbo down and his tail is moving a million miles an hour, Quack runs over and wraps his arms around Fundy and Tubbo.

“Bro! When did this happen? When were you going to tell us??” Quackity asks Tubbo as Fundy gently wraps his hand around one of the horns.

“Schlatt gave me an apple 9 days ago and they’ve been growing since, aren’t they cool?!” He’s yelling in excitement, his mood has shifted drastically since seeing his older 3 brothers. 

He feels so at home with them, he never felt this way with Pog or even since Wilbur was exiled. Tommy still felt like home just not as much as his new family did.

Family right, that was something he’d never expect when Schlatt took over, he expected a cold and mean tyrant, not a father and three older brothers.

Well it was just the two before Techno joined them, Tubbo was glad he did.

“I’m assuming you guys don’t hate me for them then.” Tubbo is giggling as Fundys jaw dropped and Quackity softly punches Tubbos arm. 

“Of course not Tubbo! That would be morally wrong to hate another hybrid, and my dear younger brother.” Fundy pulls Tubbo to his chest and fake sobs, sounds like a Quackity thing to do.

“I could never hate my younger bro Tubbo, even if you did get these cool horns and I don’t have any.” Quackity lays his hand on Tubbos upper arm.

Tubbo feels warm.

9 days. 

It’s been 9 days since he bit the apple,

9 days since he made the best decision ever.

9 days that showed everyone's true colours.

Tubbo knew who his real family was, and those who were just using him.


End file.
